Under Pressure
by Sakaijimaru
Summary: Scott become interrogated by Deputy Parrish when he becomes the suspect of a murder investigation. This leads to Scott going under emotional distress, wanting to rely on someone for a change instead of others relying on him. Parrish notices his distress and comforts him and leads from one thing to another.


Deep within the Beacon County Police Department, Scott McCall is being interrogated by one of the newer member of the Police Department. The two of them had been at the interrogation for a few hours, a few hours that's going nowhere.

"Scott. Did you or did you not kill Reyna?" Parrish asks while walking back and forth in front of Scott.

"I-I-I didn't. You know I didn't! You've got to believe me!" Scott says back banging his hands on the table.

"Then what were you doing at the scene of the crime!?"

"I don't know! How many times do I have to tell you? I said I don't know!'

Scott's anger was peaking, claws had slowly appeared in his hands as he clenched them drawing blood. He could feel his changing color, turning red, turning into the alpha that he was. But now, at this moment, he didn't want to be an alpha. He didn't want to be the one other's relied on, instead he wanted to rely on someone. He just couldn't be that guy who alway's had to be strong.

He looks down at the metallic table in front of him, feeling the claws retract back one at a time and his eyes turn back to normal.

Suddenly and surprisingly a drop of water, a tear falls down from his face in to the table that changes the mood within the room and within Parrish.

"Are-are you crying Scott?" Parrish asks slowly inching forward towards Scott.

"No, no, I'm fine, it's nothing" he replies at the same time as another drop of tear falls down yet unable to do anything as not all of his claws had retracted yet.

Parrish then raises his hands yet still inching closer and lifts Scott's face.

Scott's reaction to the development had been one of confusion and one of curiosity. He finds his face only mere 10cm away from Parrish's own and unknowingly stares at Parrish's lips and thinking at how small and red they were and what it would feel like within his own not knowing Parrish's thoughts mirrored his own.

Both their gazes go up and reach each other's eyes. Parrish sees Scott's eyes being red and puffy with tears forming. His hands that were on Scott's chin now rises up, towards his cheeks almost caressing it. His thumb goes towards the corners of Scott's eyes and wipes away the tears that were forming. All the while they looked at each other.

5 seconds they remained in that state but to both of them it seemed like an eternity.

As quick as the moment lasted, Parrish suddenly jerked back into his seat thinking what was getting into him. He just couldn't do this, yet Scott's presence, the fact that they were alone were adding up and things he'd been suppressing are slowly rising up.

Every time something bad happens in Beacon Hills, Scott's group always seemed to get sucked into it one way or another which lead to too many meetings with him and Scott. His feelings that were non-existent slowly took seed, then a bud and grew and grew until it bloomed during this encounter.

"Scott. Tell me what happened or what you remember on that day" Parrish asks not looking directly at Scott but something that would look like he was looking at him.

"Well Stiles and I were at a party downtown. We were there from like nine till probably 2 in the morning. You can even check the people there or look at the CCTV. After that we went to my car then...then...thats all I remember before I woke up in the same old house as the victim. I swear to God that's it. You know I wouldn't no couldn't do that! Just-just ask Stiles' dad!" Scott then begins to tear up again.

"Hey, hey, don't cry, it's okay" Parrish says bewildered on what to do. Finding courage, he stands up from his chair and goes over to Scott. He holds him by bis shoulders and makes his body face towards him. He keeps Scott like that for a second before he goes forward and hugs him.

He inhales the scent of Scott, a sort of earthy scent, a scent one would find in the heart of a forest. He enjoyed this moment, a moment that may send him to over temptation. He feels his shoulder getting wet from Scott's tears and just embraces him fully. To others seem that he was being biased but Parrish knew that Scott didn't commit the murder. None of his friends did, this was nothing but an act of formality. But at least it gave him reason to be close to and see Scott.

He slowly lets go of Scott tapping his back to tell him that he was.

Scott's claws by now were fully gone and he was able to wipe away the remaining tears from his eyes. While he was wiping them away, Parrish's own hands takes Scott's away and replaces them with his.

Parrish brushes away the rest of Scott's tears yet instead of stopping and letting go, he lightly brushes Scott's face with his thumb. His other hand does the exact same thing on the other side of Scott's face. Parrish traces Scott's eye going from the inner side to the outer.

Scott revels in Parrish's touch, his gentle caress and slowly closes his eyes not knowing what could happen next but ultimately willing to see where it leads.

Parrish sees Scott closing his eyes and his caressing thumbs trace their way towards the bridge of Scott's nose to the area between his nose and lips, barely stopping above his lips.

Scott begins to tremble. Nerves or anticipation, he does not know. Parrish lifts his thumbs and slowly edges towards Scott's lips. About to brush his lips he stops. His thumb remains hovered above Scott's lip, just barely touching it.

Parrish stares at Scott's lips, temptation practically written along his face. He breaths in. Then out. his heart is racing.

He brings his face towards Scott's and makes their foreheads and noses touch. Their lips inches away from each others.

They both hold their breaths awaiting what may come next. Scott becomes still like a statue waiting Parrish to make his move, like he'd making these moves all throughout this interrogation. He opens his eyes slightly and sees Parrish's eyes closed.

He gins to think that maybe nothing will happen and a tiny seed of doubt and regret wakes in his mind before being completely blown out by the sensation of Parrish's lips to his own.

Parrish may have taken the lead of the developments so far but he wanted, no, needed Scott's own will into the development as well. He had initiated.

the first intimate contact, now it was Scott's turn to reciprocate it. To which he did.

Recovering from the momentary shock of Parrish's kiss, Scott begins to kiss back, almost aggressively, almost like he needed Parrish's lips no matter what.

Parrish was not going to be out done. His kisses for Scott were just as aggressive, were just as needful as Scott's. But his experience lead this little escapade as he would refrain back breaking contact with Scott for a mere second and watch as Scott's reaction would kick in.

Parrish's little tactics were beginning to annoy Scott. His teases just makes him want Parrish's lips more.

Scott raises his hands towards Parrish's hair with both his hands to stop Parrish and his tease. Scott's lips move from Parrish's own to his cheeks then his ear whispering "Stop the tease" and licking the lobes of Parrish's ear earning him a moan from Parrish's lips.

In retaliation Parrish brings his lips back on Scott's but now its game on. He gently parts Scott's lips with his tongue, that gave Scott a look off utter shock in his face before being transformed to one of pleasure as his and Parrish's tongues touched.

Their hands wander around each other's body. Scott's hands makes its way to Parrish's chest marveling at the hardness of the muscle even through Parrish's shirt. .Parrish's own hands make their way along Scott's back tracing unknown shapes whilst going lower and lower. He reaches the top of Scott's pants, he hesitates for a split second before his hands go lower towards Scott's ass. He cups his ass and even squeezes them tight palming them in his hands even through the pants.

Scott's hands go lower, tracing down the middle of Parrish's chest, down to his abs, his belly button and finally to the belt of his pants. He hesitates but instead of going further down he slowly untucks Parrish's shirt.

Noticing what Scott was doing, Parrish begins to untie his tie but was suddenly stopped when Scott took hold of his hands, leans on his ear and whisper "Don't. Keep your tie on, I think it's sexy". He then begins to lead Parrish into a wall of the interrogation room while slowly unbuttoning Parrish's shirt without disturbing his tie.

The moment Parrish hit the wall, he once again grabbed Scott's ass and pulled him in closer. This action lead them to discover each other's hard membrane but pushed away the thought but not completely. The knowledge of each other's hard membrane hard against one another even through their pants lingered and remained but subdued in their current thoughts.

Parrish then slowly lifts Scott's shirt while brushing Scott's body on the way up. His thumbs brush Scott's hard nipples before completely taking off all of Scott's shirt.

They were now both shirtless (not counting Parrish's tie) leaving their hands able to wander the then clothed areas.

Scott begins his exploration of Parrish's body when he breaks the then still ongoing kiss with Parrish. He starts kissing from Parrish's jaw and trailing little kisses down to the right of his neck and goes further down low reaching Parrish's chest. He trails further down to the right leading him to Parrish's hard nipples. He kisses Parrish's nipples sensually, mixing between kissing, sucking and licking them making swirling patterns that drive Parrish crazy as his head leans back to the wall, his face to the ceiling with his eyes closed.

Scott looks up and smiles inwardly at the sight of what he was making Parrish experience. He then stops his little pain and pleasure torture on Parrish as he goes lower, kissing while making his way down. His right hand replaces where his mouth had been and his left travels to the other nipple so as to still give Parrish the pleasure.

He makes it all to the beginning of Parrish's abs and instead of kissing his way down, Scott sticks out his tongue, perfectly positioning it between the contours of Parrish's abs. He trails slowly and sensually down in a perfect line until he begins to feel traces of a happy trail down under his Parrish's pants and belt. He could feel Parrish's hard membrane under his face, the hardness clearly bulging through.

With no hesitation, he begins to unbuckle Parrish's belt until suddenly Parrish lifts him up and pulls him around till it was Scott who was on the wall.

He grabs both of Scott's hands with his left and pins them above Scott's head and aggressively kisses him which Scott returns with vigor. With his right hand he caresses Scott's face then slowly works his way down to towards Scott's right nipple, lightly brushes and tracing circular pattern on them that leave Scott moaning whilst they kiss.

His hands wander low and reach Scott's pants. Instead of unbuttoning them, he merely slides his hands low, under the pants but above Scott's underwear. Instantly he feels the hard membrane of Scott's, he goes even lower to Scott's jewels and cups them. His hands go back up to Scott's membrane and he starts stroking it through the fabric earning him another moan from Scott.

His hands goes along the shaft towards the tip and feels moisture seeping through, he traces circular motions at the tip and Scott practically bends like putty in his hands.

Scott deciding to break even begins to walk forward leaving Parrish with no choice but to walk backwards and follow Scott's lead without breaking the motion and touch with Scott's membrane.

Suddenly Parrish stumbles back not seeing the table from the centre of the room and falls on his back breaking contact with Scott almost completely.

Scott sees the confusion within Parrish's eyes and before Parrish could voice anything out Scott dives down towards Parrish's lips to shut him up which Parrish undoubtedly obliges.

He gathers Parrish's hands and pins them above Parrish's head mirroring what Parrish had done to him prior.

He breaks the kiss and stands up straight, looming over Parrish. Both of them were sweating madly yet neither of them had noticed. Their breaths had devolved to nothing but mere pants with mouths slightly parted.

Gaining his breath, Scott dives down once again but instead of going for Parrish's lips, he heads down to the bulging shaft.

Parrish gets up on his elbows to see what Scott was doing and saw Scott look at him with a smile on his face. His thought he was imagining things when Scott's eyes turned red right before him. But before he could say do or think any further, Scott completely dived in. Scott stroked and massaged Parrish's tool all the while looking straight at Parrish and his hands were busy caressing all of Parrish' body, paying special attention to his nipples.

Parrish was now panting hard, his breath was haggard, his expression was now one of complete pleasure. His sense of pleasure went to overdrive when Scott began to lick his tool even with the pants on but he could still feel Scott's tongue on his membrane subdued it might be. To further it more, Scott began to make sucking action on Parrish's hard tool trough the fabric leaving Parrish the feeling of a small torture - to be tortured without being tortured, the knowledge that Scott's actions were so close yet so far to what he wants. Not too long later, the words "Oh God...Scott" escapes from Parrish's lips.

Scott smiles and takes his words as encouragement, he stands straight back up and goes straight for Parrish's lips, his hands busy completely unbuckling Parrish's belt and unzipping his pants.

Both Parrish and Scott were so immersed in each other that they couldn't here Stiles calling out Scott's name in the hall outside the interrogation room.

"Scott!? Scott!? Where are you!?" Stiles voice was slowly getting louder as he approached the room they were in.

The door handle turns and begins to open.

"Sco-" Stiles couldn't finish what he was about to say as what he saw shocked him. Parrish was on the table shirtless and with no pants, instead he only had a black boxer brief on. Scott was also on the same situation, looming over Parrish, his hands stroking Parrish through his underwear while Parrish did the same thing to him. Both of them caught up in a passionate, frenzied kiss.

Stiles slams the door and Parrish and Scott break contact because of the sudden loud sound. They both see Stiles at the same time and become speechless.

"What the hell is going on here!" Stiles shout, many emotions could be seen in his face that leaves his main emotion undeciphered.

"Sti...Stiles, it-its -" Scott began to say when he recovered but cut short when he really couldn't explain the situation.

Scott and Parrish begin to dress in a hurried state but Stiles turns around and just leaves the room, slamming the door behind him.

THE END


End file.
